


Silver Lining

by UltraSwagnus



Category: leaving blank for personal reasons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraSwagnus/pseuds/UltraSwagnus
Summary: There's a secret in the storage closet.
Kudos: 1





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyGriffTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGriffTime/gifts).

Express had just gotten back from his route. There had been several letters and packages that needed to be delivered that particular day, and he was quite pleased with himself that he managed to send them all out before lunch. 

He took his mail bag strap and pulled it over his head and shoulder and hung it conveniently on one of the hooks that the mail carriers used. He took off his hat and hung it next to his bag and ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair, wiping away some of the sweat that had accumulated above his brow.

Immediately, he saw Crowbar sitting at his desk. He smiled. Crowbar was just the person he wanted to see.

“Hey, Crowbar! Got a sec?”

Crowbar looked up from his computer at the man walking towards him.

“What is it?” he asked, sounding a little out of breath.

Express definitely noticed that.

“Can you put in a ticket for me for maintenance? I think my truck’s ac unit is going out.”

“Oh. Sure, no problem,” Crowbar replied. As he began to start on Express’ request, the mail carrier looked over the secretary with an inquisitive eye. Crowbar’s usually sleek and neatly pulled back hair was fixed into a messy black bun. His lips looked reddened and a bit swollen. The buttons on the front of his shirt were buttoned up irregularly, as if he was in a rush. 

“Say, are you, alright?” Express asked with concern. For a moment, Crowbar stopped typing, but resumed just as quickly.

“...I’m fine.”

But then, Crowbar looked up at the mailman’s honey brown eyes and the gentleness they had in them and felt compelled to say more.

But not before letting out a deep sigh from his nose.

“Post.”

That one word, that one name, was more than enough of an explanation.

“Hey,” Express said, drawing in the smaller man’s attention before it could return to the monitor. Express tugged at his shirt collar and pulled it downward, turning his head so Crowbar could see his neck more clearly.

There was a very large bruise there, with indication of bite marks.

Crowbar’s mouth hung open, eyes widening at the sight. Express chuckled at his reaction.

“This morning. Uh, before the office opened,” he confessed, almost at a whisper.

There was a silent moment between the two, their thoughts focusing on their employer, Post, who had heavy handed tendencies to be affectionate with his employees. But between the two, there was a silver lining.

And that silver lining was each other.

Express looked around at the nearly empty office room. It was lunch hour, and most people had already left to go eat, but there were still a few others in the room. Express glanced back at Crowbar, who was giving him a quizzical look.

“Say, Crowbar,” Express began, his face turning a slight pink hue, “Do you think you could, uh, help me with something really quick?”

Judging by the way he was asking, Crowbar had a strong suspicion what it was that was being asked of him. Without a second thought, Crowbar nodded, logging out of his computer and leaving his workspace to follow Express.

* * *

The storage closet was their secret sanctuary, where many moments were spent in the silver lining. It wasn’t too small, but ‘spacious’ wasn’t a suitable descriptor either. There were boxes of post office supplies, old bins filled with holiday decorations, and an old office chair among other things.

Crowbar shut the door and locked them in it. He flipped the light switch and illuminated the dusty, old room. He turned and saw Express standing in front of him, looking down with that soft smile of his.

“Let me see it,” Crowbar then said, moving his hands over the collared shirt of his lover. As he did, Express once again pulled down the collar of his shirt to show off that very blatant bruise. Express leaned forward, allowing Crowbar to examine it closer. The secretary brushed his fingertips along the darkened skin when Post had bitten down, frowning. Express only hummed, taking his hand and grabbing Crowbar’s other. The feeling of Express’ thumb rubbing affectionately against his knuckles was enough to snap Crowbar out of thinking about their employer.

“I would have liked it more if you had given it to me,” Express admitted.

“..You know I can’t leave marks on you. If Post ever found out...”

“I know...” Express answered back, his voice filled with longing.

Crowbar sighed, looking up at Express’ soft, yet pained expression.

“_Kiss me_,” he breathed, almost coming off as a beg.

Express obliged him and leaned down, taking Crowbar’s bottom lip between his own. Crowbar grabbed at Express’ shirt and pulled him close. Soon, the mailman found himself pressing his shorter companion against the door. Crowbar’s hands moved up Express’ shirt and around his neck, while Express’ moved around the former’s waist. They stayed there like that, exchanging hot breaths and whispered moans.

Crowbar was the first to pull away.

“You should sit in the chair.”

Express flushed a bit as he acknowledged what was being said to him. He backed away from Crowbar to sit down in the old, unused office chair, fumbling with the buckle of his belt.

“No, I’ll get it,” Crowbar offered, exciting Express further. Crowbar got on his knees and swiftly undid the front of the mail man’s trousers with one hand while rubbing the noticeable bulge inside of his pant leg with his forearm.

_ He may or may not have done that on purpose. _

Express bit his lip in anticipation as he watched his lover work his member out of the layers of fabric. But that lip was quickly released as soon as Crowbar put his mouth over his length. Express threw his head back against the headrest of the office chair and let out a lustful sigh. Crowbar took as much of Express into him as he could, pulled himself away, then went back down again.

Express couldn’t help but moan as he was being blown. It was so soft and gentle, like a loving embrace. That alone was enough to make his erection stiffer.

“Mmm...Crowbar, I’m, _ ahhh_, getting close,” he sighed.

Crowbar hummed an affirmative note of acknowledgement and continued his pace, taking in the scent and taste of Express’ manhood.

_ It was much better than Post’s on any given day. _

“Cr-Crowbar...!!” ❤

Express arched his back as much as he could in that old office chair, his hands clutching at Crowbar’s jet black hair, not really knowing when they had gotten there. He looked down and saw Crowbar looking up at him. Both of their faces were flushed and their eyes were locked as Express came. Crowbar waited until he had finished before swallowing. 

He wanted to savor _ everything_.

After a few moments, Express relaxed in his seat and huffed. Crowbar pulled away from him and finally swallowed his load. The secretary smiled as he watched Express weakly take his flaccid member and tuck it back into his trousers and zip himself back up. Crowbar took this time to fix his shirt and hair.

* * *

They had both taken a few minutes to compose themselves before leaving the storage closet. Neither one of them wanted to gain any attention that would lead to the exposure of their little secret. Crowbar left first, then Express a minute later. Lunch hour was just about over, and other employees were starting to come back. The pair went their separate ways to finish their shifts for the day. On the occasion that their paths would cross during the rest of the working hour, there was a coy silence between them. 

A silence from the silver lining.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written human smut before so i hope this was a good start, i guess ^^;


End file.
